One Thing Led to Another
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: She falls in love.He falls in love.She leaves to him. He lives with her.He dies,she cries.What happend to the beautiful flower?Can angels bring Deidara back?Or will she cry forever?DeiSaku.M for themes.Oneshot


One Thing Led To Another

The rain poured down, and a young woman with locks of pink hair sat in it. She looked up at the darkened sky, letting the rain fall onto her pale skin. She opened her emerald eyes that were full of pain and lonliness. She wore a red shirt with a tan colored skirt. It's been two years. Two _long, lonly_ years since he died. Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with the rain. She collasped to the floor, crying.

She remembered the blonde. His long blonde hair, and blue eyes, resmbling her friend, Ino. She invisioned his smile, his face...it only brought more tears. She loved him. Deidara, of the Akatsuki. It was only a one night stand, she would tell herself. She remembered that night.

_She was in her hotel room from when they were searching for Gaara. He was safe and sound. When a blonde man entered her room. He leaned against the wall, smirking at her. Her eyes widened, and before she could react, he used chakra strings to lay her on the bed. He smiled evilly at her, and got her clothes off._

Her tears poured out like the rain. That night was full of lust. She was contentual. When she had awoken the next morning, he was gone. Only a Cherry Blossom and a note was left for her.

_'I'll be back for you later, my Cherry Blossom._

_-Deidara'_

She had lived in fear for two months, thinking he would kill her.

_He came back in the middle of the night when she was asleep. She layed on her bed, and he softly stroked her hair."Wake up, Flower hmm."he whispered in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she saw his face. He smiled softly at her. "Hello, love."he greeted. She shook in fear. Would he kill her? He frowned and touched her cheek. She winced, but he softly stroked her face._

_"Shh.....I won't hurt you."he assured."I promise hmm. You are beautiful."she relaxed and blushed slightly. His right hand made circles around her knee, making her blush more."I wouldn't dare hurt such a beautiful flower hmm."he said softly. He leaned foward, softly brushing his lips against hers. She hesitantly replied to it._

One thing led to another, and she ended up sleeping with him. She remembered how soft and gentle he was.

_"Sakura..I love you." he whispered, touching her cheek."...I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll protect you hmm."she smiled softly."I...love you too."she said. He smiled and kissed her softly._

He would leave durring the day to be with the Akatsuki, then come to her at night. True to his word, he never hurt her. She learned to fall in love with him. He helped mend her broken heart. One day, she left the village because they found of her sleeping with the criminal. Pein offered her a spot in Akatsuki. When she joined....she was devistated. She saw Deidara kissing another girl.

_'Heh heh. Deidara, don't sleep with her tonight."said Kisame. "You already had her last night."The girl was sitting on his lap, playing with his hair. He smirked at her, his arm around her waist. She was with their Leader, Pein. The two walked in and Sakura immediatly froze."This is our new member, Haruno Sakura."Leader introduced. Deidara's eyes widened and he turned his head to Sakura. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open._

_"S-Sakura...!"he was shocked."You know eachother?"Kisame asked. Sakura reached for his ring on her finger, and threw it to the floor. She ran out the door, and into her new room. Deidara chased after her."Sakura! Open up hmm!"he yelled. Leader rose a brow."You know eachother?"he repeated Kisame's quesition. Deidara slid to the floor."Hai. I...slept with her every night for two years hmm."he whispered._

_Leader walked away, leaving Deidara alone in the hall. "Sakura! I'm sorry!"he tried. She never answered. He walked away, holding the ring he gave her in his hands._

She constantly ignored him for days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. And months turned to years.She was so hurt and sad. He had told her he loved her, yet he turned around and slept with another woman. Until, one day.

_Sakura sat on her bed, crying softly to herself."Shh....don't cry hmm."a voice murmered. She looked up and saw Deidara. He smiled softly like he used to and carressed her cheek."Sakura.....I'm really sorry. Please...forgive me hmm?"he asked. She saw the pain and lonliness in his voice and eyes. He was sincere. She nodded."Only if you wont hurt me."she whispered._

_He smiled, and placed the ring back on her finger. He kissed her softly and again, one thing led to another._

Tears rolled down her cheeks more. They were in love and planned to marry. Until, there was an attack. He fought to protect her and she payed the price for it. She remembered that day. That horrible, sad day.

_The sky was grey and rain threathened to fall. Sakura ran, looking for Deidara."Sa..kura..."she froze and saw Deidara on the ground. She ran to him and layed his head on her lap. "Dei! No!"she cried. He was bleeding furiously. She couldn't save him. Blood was on his akatsuki cloak and headband. She hugged him, and heard him cough up blood. "Sakura....I'm not...gonna...make it."he choked out._

_"Shut up! Yes you will!"she cried. She didn't have the chakra to heal him. He shakilly brought a hand up and carressed her cheek how he had millions of times before. "Sakura...no matter what....I'll always...be with you....be..I love you....hmm..."he smiled his small smile and his eyes closed. His hand fell limply to his side."No!"Sakura cried. She held his pale hand in hers and put it to her face. Ironicly, it began to rain._

_"Don't you leave me!"she cried."Sakura, we need to go!"she turned and saw Kisame."I can't leave Deidara!"he grabbed her around her waist, threw her over his shoulders and ran. She reached her hand out..trying to reach Deidara, but he faded away._

The whole Akatsuki, except Tobi, Deidara and the girl he slpet with lived. Kisame had taken her to their other base and they continued on. She whiped her eyes and began singing softly.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Chorus

We were made for each other  
I keep forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do  
I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Chorus I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Chorus

We were made for each other  
I keep forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do  
I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Chorus

Tears came back to her eyes as she remembered everything about him. She dug her face into her hands and sobbed loudly. Everyone in the Akatsuki felt sorry for her. They knew she mourned for his death every day. They knew she cried. And there was nothing they could do to help her. It's been a year since he died...and they couldn't turn back time and save him.

"Shh...don't cry anymore hmm."her eyes widened and she gasped. She turned around and saw him. Deidara leaned against a tree. She stood up and ran to him. It was him! The chakra signature, the smell, everything. He enveloped her in his arms, and she sobbed against his chest.

"How?"she asked."How did you survive?"he smirked that smirk of his."An angel....let me live....and an angel's voice led me here hmm."he said. She held his hand and brought him to the base.

"Guys! It's Deidara!"she cried. The others came, amazed and shocked. Deidara smirked at them all. Leader walked up to him."You are alive...you are still a member."he announced. Deidara nodded and Sakura pulled him to her room. One thing led to another and they were soon in eachother's arms.


End file.
